


Flickered In My Mind For Only You

by The_German_Grim_Reaper



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Kissing, Kylo and Rey forever, Rey POV, or really happiness with an angsty middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_German_Grim_Reaper/pseuds/The_German_Grim_Reaper
Summary: “It all needs to end.”“Then let’s end it.”Rey and Kylo don’t just hold hands before Luke interrupts.  One kiss changes everything- or at least, everything that matters.





	Flickered In My Mind For Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I saw Last Jedi on Thursday and I’ve been writing fic pretty much nonstop ever since and this is the first one I’m happy with enough to post. That movie brought my heart back from the dead and then it ripped it into a million tiny pieces. I’m Reylo trash and I love it.
> 
> Also, I prefer to call him 'Kylo' for reasons that will likely be explained in future fics, but this is Rey POV and she calls him Ben.
> 
> Title is from "This Love" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Merry Christmas!

“You’re not alone.” He tells her. Their fingertips meet, a storm of emotions rushing through Rey at the tentative touch. Pain, anger, sadness... but those are in the background now. Much stronger are the feelings of hope, of adoration, of- dare she say it? Of _love_. Kylo’s feelings- no, _Ben’s_. There is conflict inside of him, the light against the dark. And at this moment, the light is winning.

She looks up into his eyes, breath catching in her throat. His eyes are dark, smoldering- she doesn’t need the force bond to read his desire. “Kiss me.” He breathes, staring into her soul.

She leans in slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He feels real, now- not an apparition anymore, it’s like he’s really here. Slowly, gently, she presses her lips to his.

It’s not rough or wild, like she’s imagined their first kiss to be. (Had she imagined it? Of course she had.) It’s soft, and tender, and _loving_. She never wants it to stop.

But all good things come to an end. Luke Skywalker bursts in, shouting and throwing things and using the force to push push _push_ Ben away.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

“There is light inside of him.” She tells Skywalker later. “Stronger than the dark. I could feel it.”

“You _love_ him.” He is disgusted, unable to comprehend.

“Yes. And you failed him.” Despite the words, there is no accusation in her tone. She is merely stating a fact.

She steps onboard the Millennium Falcon. This time, he does not try to stop her.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

She has barely taken off when she sees him again. He is shirtless again, with wet hair and red-rimmed eyes. “Ben.” She greets him breathlessly, standing up.

He turns slightly to face her. “Rey.” His voice is flat. That burning desire is gone from his gaze and he only looks irritated as he pulls a shirt over his head.

“I’m coming for you.” She tells him, ignoring his tone. She’s seen what he thinks of her, she’s felt it through the bond. She trusts in him. “You don’t have to be alone anymore. You don’t have to be dark.”

Hope flickers briefly in his gaze before being replaced with anger. “Who says I don’t want to be alone? The Dark Side is my _destiny_ , Rey.”

“I don’t believe that. This bond we share-”

“This bond means nothing. _You_ mean nothing.” He tells her harshly, “Turn your ship around and never speak to me again.”

“You don’t mean that, Ben.” She says, pleading. “You _can’t_.”

He takes a deep, shaky breath. The angry facade crumbles away, countless emotions darting across his face. “You _can’t_ come for me, Rey. You were right, before. I _am_ a monster.”

“You’re _not_. You’re not a monster.” She reaches out and places her hand on his. “I love you.” It’s practically a whisper, something she never thought she’d actually say. It makes her feel so vulnerable but she knows he needs to hear it.

He looks at her hand for several seconds before pulling his hand back. “When you’re away, this bond is... it’s _us_. It doesn’t _change_ things. But the moment you start trying to save me, _that_ changes things. You’re making me choose between _you_ and my _entire life_ , Rey.” He hesitates before adding, “And you know what I’ll choose.”

She pulls back, hurt. “I know you’ll chose light over dark. You have to.”

His gaze is sorrowful. “Leave, Rey. Don’t come for me.”

Rey cannot even begin to reply before Ben fades from existence. She’s still going, or course. She knows what she has to do. Only now, she is less certain he will make the right choice.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

“Ben... Ben, _please_. Don’t.” She begs, kneeling before him as he draws his lightsaber. She isn’t begging for her life. No, she’s begging for his. If Ben does this, he’ll never come back from it.

“And now, he lights his blade, to kill his true ene-” Snoke’s narration of Ben’s thoughts is cut off as Rey’s lightsaber ignites, cutting him in half. She looks up at Ben, thanking the Force for everything. He made the right choice. He tricked Snoke and he made the right choice.

“ _Ben_.” She breathes, taking his offered hand and riding to her feet.

“I couldn’t let him hurt you.” He whispers, as if speaking will break the sudden peace. “I couldn’t-” It hasn’t sunk in yet. He’s just betrayed his Master and killed the Supreme Leader, all for a girl he was trying to kill mere weeks ago.

“Duck!” She shouts, as one of the Praetorian Guard swings his weapon. Ben ducks just in time, electrified axe missing his head by only a centimeter. Rey summons her saber as Ben ignited his, swinging up to meet the Guard’s attack.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

The fight is over. Snoke’s body still lays broken on his throne, the Praetorian Guard scattered around him on the ground. Once again, Ben and Rey are alone. This time, however, they’re together.

“It’s time for it to end. The Order, the Resistance, the Jedi, the Sith... it all needs to end.” He tells her, arms wrapped around her waist.

“Then let’s _end_ it.”

She doesn’t even look- the Force bends to her will, stopping the attack on the Resistance ships. There are bomber ships in the belly of the _Supremacy_ \- they explode, taking out everything in their path. There are no bombs in the throne room, but the ship is falling through space. Sparks fly around them as the ground jerks below their feet.

“What happens now?” He asks, holding her closer as he looks into her eyes.

“Shhh.” She whispers. “We’ll figure it out later.” She presses her lips to his, closing her eyes and deepening the kiss as the world crumbles around them.

This time, it’s not soft or gentle. It is fire- _they_ are fire- and it’s rough and passionate and she can’t let go. When they finally break apart, she opens her eyes and stares into his. That beautiful smolder is back, and she can’t tear her gaze away. “Together?”

“What are we waiting for?” And they run.


End file.
